Unfinished Business
by Reaka
Summary: Sirius and James reflect on how they had treated Snape in the past, and they decide to do something about it. Possible OOC. Rating may change.


Disclaimer: No, Harry Potter is not my property. Unfortunately.

Reaka: Hey everyone! This little drama just kind of popped in my head a few days ago, and I'm just now getting around to actually writing it. I hope you enjoy it!

Unfinished Business

Up in Heaven, James and Lily watched over their son, Harry. They had watched as he found the Sorcerer's Stone, saved Ginny from the Chamber of Secrets, and even discovered Sirius's innocence.

Sirius, speak of the Devil, had bounded over to the couple as they watched their son from a book in Heaven's library. The books in Heaven were there so that the dead could open them and watch over those that they had left behind. Being parents, Lily and James were always in the library watching Harry grow up on Earth without them.

Noting that his two friends were busy, Sirius took a book from the shelves, himself. When he opened it, he found Severus Snape on his. He watched the man he once picked on bullying other students for messing up difficult potions. A thought rose in his head.

" James," he said to his friend. Both Lilly and James looked up at him.

" I've been thinking," Sirius started.

" That's rare for you," James bantered.

" Funny," Sirius replied, " but I've really been thinking."

" So share your thoughts with us," Lily said.

" Well, I was watching Severus on here, and I wondered something. Do you ever regret being so mean to him during our years in Hogwarts?"

" Sometimes," James answered honestly, " I sometimes wonder how I even made it into Heaven after being like that during our schooling years. But then, sometimes, I look down at him and watch him bullying his students, especially Harry, and think to myself that he deserved it."

" I see," Sirius replied. " But, do you ever wonder if we might've been the cause of that? Would he have been a different person if we never bullied him like we did?"

James went quiet for a moment.

" What are you saying, Sirius?" Lily asked.

" We never should've treated him like we did," Sirius answered. " I'm not sure about James, but I regret picking on him just because I was bored. And I really wished that I could've told him I was sorry before I died."

" So why don't you?" Lily asked. " I'm pretty sure that if you find Merlin somewhere around here that he might actually find a way to let you go down to Earth and do a little unfinished business. Don't you think?"

" I don't know if I want to," James said. " Severus is a little cruel to Harry."

" Maybe he'll treat him better if we said we were sorry to him," Sirius suggested. " He did save Harry's life in his first year. So maybe he'll have a change of heart. You're either coming with me without a word, or I'll sick a Bludger on you. Which would you prefer?"

James kissed his wife on the cheek, then set off with Sirius to look for Merlin.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They found him outside walking among the gardens of Heaven. Merlin looked up at the two men walking towards him.

" Ah, hello there Marauders!" he greeted cheerfully. " What have I done right to gain this unexpected visit from the two of you?"

" We would like a favor from you," Sirius said politely, " I'm afraid the two of us have some unfinished business on Earth that we realized that we need to handle."

" Would this have to do with a certain Severus Snape?" asked the wise wizard.

" It's like talking to Dumbledore!" James exclaimed. " He knows everything!" At this, Merlin laughed.

" Well, Dumbledore is my descendant," he said. " So you two want to go back to Earth so you can tell Snape what you should've said while you were alive. All right. I'll help you. There are three ways you can do this. The first way is possession, the second, is becoming spirits and waiting till he has a chance to talk, and the third is invading his dreams. Which would you like to do?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus Snape had had a very long day. All he had wanted to do, after his classes were done, was to go into his own private chambers and sleep the rest of the day away. The only thing that was keeping him from doing it was the fact that Dumbledore had asked him to. And because he had respect for the old man, he would go.

He hardly listened to the conversations that went around him as he ate his food. Everything seemed to go in slow motion around him. He couldn't even taste what he ate because he was so tired. But who could blame him? A first year had managed to mess up her sleeping draught so bad that just inhaling the smoke would make a person drowsy. And him being the Potions Master, he ended up inhaling most of it when he cleared the smoke away. It was a mess that made one of Neville Longbottom's disasters seem like a success compared to this first year girl.

" Severus, are you all right?" Minerva McGonagall asked. " You haven't heard a single word I said, and you look as though you'll faint right in your food."

" What?" Severus replied. " Bad Potions lesson."

" I can tell," she said. " You should go get some rest."

" Thank you for stating the obvious," he muttered under his breath. Then he got up and walked slowly out of the classroom, trying to billow as he did, but it wasn't working very well.

Reaka: That's all I have for now. I'm really tired, and after I'm done listening to Keane, I'm going to go to bed. But I don't even think I'll be able to stay awake through them. Oh well. See you all around next time! I hope you like it!


End file.
